Brand-Side Avenue
by Rosie-Love98
Summary: A series of adventures and slice-of-life happenings of Ronald McDonald, The Starbucks Siren (named "Astria" in this series), and many other mascots as they go through many aspects in their lives over the years.
1. Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous Friday afternoon in that solemn month of September. School was just beginning in the main island of the Masco archipelago. However, that did not stop Hollywood from producing their exciting new releases. "IT: Chapter 2" being one of the big ones. At this, no one was surprised by the hype that ensued. Even at the McDonald's house.

Ever since she had gotten home from her first week of school, Cathy-Fey was begging her father to see Stephen King's new film. No matter where he went, poor Ronald would be followed by the relentless repeats of "Please" and "Pretty Please". This went on for an hour until-

"Please, dad!",cried the broken record as she grovels at his feet, "Please, let me see the movie! I promise I won't develop coulrophobia!"

"Cathy…"groaned a weary Ronald, "For the last time, you are not seeing that movie."

"Porqui?"

"First starters, you're way too young."

"I'll be 12 in October. And the kids at school are going to see it."

"With their parents' approval? I highly doubt it. Second, will you even be able to handle it? You're gonna get nightmares."

"Grandpa Mercury says that childhood trauma builds character."replied Cathy with an innocent a sigh, Ronald place a palm on his face when, from the front door, his wife, Astria comes in.

"Hey, you two.", the lovely matriarch spoke with a smile, "The cafe's giving out free pumpkin-spiced donuts. Wanna go?"

"Ria, help.", Ronald pleaded as his wife sees his tired disposition. "What's going on?",she asked as her preteen walks up to her.

"It all started today at school...", started Cathy, "During lunch time, Priscilla was talking to her friends about seeing the new "IT" movie. Somehow, she pointed to me and said, 'Bet you're seeing it too, huh Cathy?'

'What? No.', I said, 'Why would I?'

'Well, with your...heritage, it's so obvious that you're going to see it. Your dad's already a creep anyway.'

'Take it back! Take it back right now!'

'No. You know it's true. I was ready to fight...but then I remember we're on school grounds, 'And I am NOT seeing that film!'

'Aw, Cathy, Not even for a dare?'

'Not even, Prissy.'

'A double dare?'

'Never!'

'Oh yeah? Then...I TRIPLE-DOG DARE you!'

I looked at her and all the other kids crowding around us. It's either going on with it or backing down. So…"

"You said 'Yes'?", Asked Ronald, who knew what was coming next.

"I had to.", Cathy answered with a frown, "I would look like a wimp I didn't. They already think I'm a baby.", then she begged once more with a hopeful smile, "So, can I go mommy and daddy? Please, please, please, please, please?"

Ronald and Astria looked at eachother then back at their kid in a concerned manner. Cathy was just about ready to turn on the puppy-dog eyes when her mother picked her up from the floor to stand while her father began to reply.

"Cathy,"started Ronald, "I know this movie is a big deal, but you've always been terrified of scary things."

"Not all scary things, dad.", Cathy-Fey innocently pointed out, "Your family's full of clowns and mimes while mom's mom is the child of a merrow man and a she-viper. And grandpa can be one messed up fairy from what you two had told me. All of that I can handle. I just...can't handle gore...body horror...and jump scares…"

"Exactly. We don't want you to be scared and get nightmares...no matter what your psychotic grandpa says." Ronald turns to Mercury's full-grown daughter,whispering a "No offense, honey." to her.

"None taken, dear.", the weresiren chuckles a bit when she returns to the subject,"But, your father's right, sweetie. Besides, you can't just see a movie on a dare. That's just peer pressure. If you go along with it, that'll just give Priscilla more power over you."

Cathy understood her parents' words. Yet, the little red-head was still unsure. As her dark turquoise eyes looked up to their faces, she then went on to inquire, "But how can I prove myself? The kids are going to make fun of me for sure. It's bad enough that I'm 11 ½ and still don't have any powers yet."

Astria then speaks up,"Cathy, we've talked about this. You're a late bloomer and there's nothing wrong with that."

"But…", Cathy looks at the floor with a shred of frustration, "now they'll really think I'm...worthless. They already do...and I can't stop it."

The clown places a hand of comfort on her shoulder as he lowers himself to her level. "Sweet heart..when moving to Masco, I had to learn a lot of things; there are people who will always think the worst of you. Even if you did nothing wrong. You could save the universe and still be looked down on. But, it's important that you don't let it get to you. Remember, you are special. You are worth a great deal and have people who love you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Even if I break the law?", Cathy asked with a simple stare. Needless to say, her question was not something the clown foresaw.

"Uhh…", Ronald's eyes widened as he looks at his spouse who happily helps.

"It depends on the crime, sweetie.", she answers as she scruffs her daughter's red hair. Ushering a giggle from the cheered-up preteen.

"Feeling better?", inquired Astria with a laid-back grin.

"Yeah. Thank you.", Cathy answered as she embraced her loving parents when Ronald stood up with a cheerful, "Good!" He then heads to the door. "Now,", he started, "Who's up for donuts?"

"ME!", the jubilant Cathy-Fey was truly back to her normal self. As she dashes out to the car, her folks chuckle at her enthusiasm. They catch up when, under the cool grey clouds, Ronald asked, "Took good care of that, didn't I?". It wasn't long until his emerald-eyed wife answers by giving him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?", he wondered as Astria answered,"For just being you."


	2. Dimitra

October 12th, 2008. Ronald McDonald and Astria Bucks (along with their dogs, Sundae and CoCo) were enjoying a gorgeous autumn day at the local park of Brand-Side Avenue. The temperature was not chilly nor heated and the fire-colored leaves fell from the tree branches. Anyway, while on their fanciful outing, the clown and the siren had discussed one thing; their baby. At that time, Ronald and Astria have been married for 2 ½ years and their first child was going to be due any day now. They could not help but be excited and were still trying to come up with names. Ronald wanted "Velvet-Rose" for a girl but Astria had won with "Cathy-Fey". Everything was going fine until Chuck E. Cheese and Ronald's niece, Wendy, came to get the clown's help. The reason: a wicked sorceress named, Dimitra was at the Emblem Forest terrorizing the land.

Moments later, Ronald, Chuck E. and Wendy were helping out The Magic Burger King (Daniel James Bing), The Dairy Queen (Missy Bing), Jack Box, and Catalina (of Chicken of the Sea) battle their latest foe until she had done a strange thing; she had disappeared into thin air. All over the Masco Archipelago the party had looked but no sign of her. So, Catalina, Daniel and Missy continued the search while the rest of the dang went home to rest.

...

When the red-headed clown got to his house, he had found that Astria, Sundae and CoCo had just returned from grocery shopping while he was away. At this, Ronald had took it upon himself to help his wife put the items away. However, once opening the fridge, there was a literal black whole! One that had sucked both Ronald and Astria in to the dogs' shock.

The pair had been transported to one of the islands of Masco. Specifically the Lionheart Island. Fortunately, Ronald and Astria knew where they were and went off to find King Linus the Lionhearted. They had started to walk for a while until Ronald noticed how exhausted poor Astria was getting. So, the red-headed clown, using rocks, sticks and magic, created a vehicle that resembled a land-cruiser. A vehicle that was safe, and functioned like any other car.

As the evening went on, they had rode on when they had heard the excellent singing of a familiar bear. And that bear was none other than Sugar Bear with Tony the Tiger accompanying him. When they met up with Ronald and Astria, they went on to help them get to a hotel where a tired Astria rested while Ronald went to Linus's castle for help.

...

Once at the castle, Linus, Sugar, Tony and Ronald had managed to contact the already aware Missy about the fiasco via Sundae calling the White Castle quickly after. Fortunately, Daniel, Wendy, Catalina, and Jack were on their way to help them investigate the cause of the mysterious black hole. Though, in the meantime, Ronald had found himself in another situation. While Astria was staying at one of the hotel rooms, she was talking with Tony's wife and Granny Goodwitch when she began to go into labor. With a call from , Ronald, Tony, Sugar Bear and King Linus had rushed to meet the women at the hospital. Both Astria and Ronald were calm during the whole ordeal. As for the rest...not so much…

Nonetheless, by the time Daniel and the others had made it to the hospital (Missy had called to tell them), Astria had brought a new life into the world. A beautiful baby girl with dark, brownish red hair, stellar aquamarine eyes and the name of Cathy-Fey. Naturally, "Aaws", tears and goofy faces ensued.

...

Later that night, the new parents were left alone with their small daughter, Dimitra had magically appeared. Once casting a sleeping spell on Ronald and Astria, she had taken the infant from her mother's arms and disappeared once again.

...

Morning came when the McDonalds awoke to realize their child's abduction and alarmed their friends about it. The group was determined to figure out where Dimitra had gone off to. It was not long until Granny Goodwitch had realized that Dimitra was once a pupil of hers by the original name of "Dazey" who had turned evil once being on her own.

With Granny's help, the gang goes to find Dimitra's lair at the edge of the island. There, they met with the sorceress who explains that little Cathy-Fey will be a powerful being thanks to her parents' genes. So, with the black hole from earlier, Dimitra was able to track the McDonalds down more easily. She could justify herself all she wanted, but Ronald and Astria were driven to save their child from her clutches.

The battle wasn't easy; everyone had to use their wits, skills and powers to finally defeat Dimitra. By the end of the big scuffle, she did not die but was rather weak. Yet, she still managed to use her remaining magic to escape into the air. Though, not without proclaiming that she will return.

With their infant back with them, Ronald and Astria were worried about Dimitra's revenge until Catalina and Daniel comforted the pair. Vowing that, whatever happens, they will be ready for her. Instead of living in fear, they will just deal with it as it comes and tell Cathy-Fey about the ordeal when she would be old enough to understand.

And so, with the hospital's permission, the main gang had bid the Lionhearted group farewell and went safely back home to Masco.

The End


End file.
